Reflections
by lorilee66
Summary: Four short scenes told from Toothless' point of view. I don't own HTTYD and make no money from this.
1. Change

The ending scene from the movie from Toothless' point of view.

.

.

.

He watches his new friend. There's something different in the way he walks, something that wasn't there when they made their first peace back in the cove. Even with his missing leg, his back is a bit straighter, his head is a bit higher and Toothless knows he's finally been accepted as a full member of the tribe.

It reminds the Night Fury of the first time he flew on his own. He remembers gliding through the starry night sky and the sense of power and freedom his wings gave him. It was that day he left the aerie and the last time he saw another of his kind.

He swishes his tail, looks sadly at the missing tail fin and sighs. Memories are all he has now of being able to soar on his own.

Then he sees the blacksmith hand Hiccup a bundle he recognizes. Not caring where he lands, Toothless leaps over the heads of the onlookers and figures he's knocked a few of them down when he hears the familiar yell of "Night Fury!", but doesn't care. Staring into Hiccup's eyes, he makes a demanding noise. Hiccup smiles and Toothless grins back. Maybe he hasn't lost that much after all.


	2. Choices

Toothless knows there is a storm coming. He can taste the lightning on the wind, even though the clouds are only starting to build. He knows they should turn back, but it's been over a week since they flew, a week of storm after storm that's kept them grounded and he wants, no, _needs_, the feeling of air under his wings. So he ignores the warnings, ignores all his instincts telling him to turn back as he catches a thermal and soars higher. His rider whoops in delight and Toothless know his companion needs this as much as he does.

But a bolt of lightning shoots unexpectedly out of the darkening sky. Even though he's heard some of the Vikings describe a Night Fury as a combination of lightning and Death itself, the shock still sends him tumbling towards the sea. But Hiccup is as quick as himself and soon they level out into a low glide towards an uninviting chunk of rock emerging from the ocean waves. He doesn't think he could call it an island, but at least it's solid and he can make out the shadow of what he hopes is a cave large enough to shelter them both. If not… well, it was his bad choice not to turn back when he sensed the storm and he'll just have to suffer the consequences.

"C'mon, bud, there's room for you too."

The black dragon breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't looking forward to having only the shelter of his wings in the growing storm. He uses his fire to warm up the floor of the cave, just as he would before sleep.

"Thanks, bud."

Toothless curls up into a ball, Hiccup rests against him and the Night Fury is once again thankful he met the young Viking. Staying out with a storm coming might not have been the best choice, but he knew he could never make a better choice of friends.


	3. Family

Hiccup's fingers hit just the right spot and Toothless leans into them with a low rumble of satisfaction. Life doesn't get any better, but the contentment dims with his companion's wistful statement, "I wish you had some other Night Furies to hang out with, bud. It just doesn't seem right you don't have any of your own kind around."

The black dragon senses the swarm of Deadly Nadders soaring overhead, twisting and cavorting on the breeze, that prompted Hiccup's lament, one that he's heard before. Butting his head gently against his friend, he wishes he could do more to reassure. He wishes he could speak so Hiccup can understand him the way he understands the small Viking, but is only able to make comforting noises as he rubs his head affectionately against Hiccup's chest. He wishes he could tell his friend that Night Furies don't like to associate with other Night Furies, that they prefer to be on their own.

Toothless knows that in that way, he is unlike others of his own kind. He no longer wants to be alone; he has his flock in Hiccup and the other dragons and riders. Turning his head, he sees that Hiccup is still watching the flight of spiny dragons with sadness in his eyes. He hates to see him unhappy and again wishes he could speak. But since he can't, he does the next best thing to bring a smile to his face.

"Hey!" Hiccup protests as the slimy tongue drags across his face, but the expected smile is there.

The dragon nudges him towards the saddle and Hiccup takes the hint. Soon they are soaring over Berk, heading towards the open ocean, and Toothless is exactly where he belongs, with the flock and family he has chosen.


	4. Dream

Sometimes Toothless dreams.

He's flying unfettered, sailing through the night on outstretched wings. Alone, he skims across the ocean with only the waves to break the silence. It's exhilarating, this feeling of freedom, of being able to move freely. He flies lower, his feet skimming the surface of the water before his wings beat harder and he's soaring straight up into the sky. Slicing through the clouds, he snaps his wings open and glides over the fluffy whiteness with nothing but the stars for company. This is what it means to be a Night Fury, gliding like a ghost through the darkness, death on silent wings. He lets out a roar, announcing to the world that he is here, the ruler of the skies has returned. Then he tucks his wings close and moves into a steep dive, a jet black comet falling to the earth.

Suddenly, something is missing. Something he needs, something he wants, something that is so much a part of him that he can't live without it. The ground looms close and he closes his eyes, waiting for the crash he knows is coming.

But the impact doesn't come. Cautiously, his eyes open to a familiar darkness, lit only by the soft glow of a fire on the hearth. Uncurling his body, he walks quietly over to the bed, looks at the sleeping form and lays his massive head beside the small one. He closes his eyes. It doesn't matter what he's lost; what he's gained is so very much more.


End file.
